My Last Christmas
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Kagome Higurashi, future owner of the Shikon Company, never celebrated Christmas. She is the Ice Queen and never smiled. But then, the youngest wanted bachelor with a cocky attitude, decided to end her unhappy life.
1. Dozing off to Nowhere

**-cries-... Guys... This is my new story... My x-mas special... Haha...**

**Anyway, to those who supported me in putting up with this fic, thanks and I promise to still update "Here We Go Again"!**

**I hope you guys can read this...**

**

* * *

**

"What?! She's canceling it?!"

"Not only that! **AGAIN**! I tell you! **AGAIN**!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well she's the 'Ice Queen' after all!"

Blah, blah, blah. These statements came from the insolent students of the ever so popular Shikon High. The exclusive school for the rich and only for the rich. Its every parents dream to get their children into this school.

The owner of this school is none other than Aida Higurashi. Wonder why she called it Shikon?

Simple.

She used to be a priestess. Her ancestor was Midoriko. The bearer of the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel used for purification and granting wishes. So that's why it became the Shikon High. Owned by the well-known and richest group in Japan and recognized by the world, The Shikon Group. (AN: Familiar ne?)

Actually, the school was built because of her husband, Kyoya Higurashi, for his son and daughter. The school is complete of the facilities you can imagine and it is a boarding school. They have their own rooms in dormitories and also, there's a system of money management for the students to learn on the basics of saving. The students are only allowed to go out and visit their parents or relatives when it's time for vacations.

They can also shop for their things in Shikon Town. This town is complete of the things the students needed if they wanna buy something from food, furniture and a whole lot more! The nerdy part of this school is the National Library of Shikon for everyone including the teachers and other employees.

Now that's settled, Kyoya's oldest, Kagome Higurashi, is the one to take over the Shikon and manage it not only in Japan but in the other parts of the world. While his youngest, Souta Higurashi, will help his sister take over the business.

So, let's get down to business. The commotion is about the Christmas party to end the year. It's been canceled.

AGAIN.

And it's because of their so cold-hearted, future owner of the Shikon group, Student Council President, Kagome Higurashi herself. She always hated Christmas. Let alone the happy faces of people while celebrating it. She won't even let her mom pass through that happiness. Wonder why?

'Cause she lost her father.

EXACTLY at Christmas.

And ever since then,

She never smiled...

Never again...

~*~

"Hey Kags, happy in ruining the student's lives? AGAIN?"

"Shut up Sango."

"Yeah c'mon it's only for this Christmas!"

"Shut up Ayame."

"They're right. At least once would be nice right?"

"Shut up Rin."

"PLEASE!"

Kagome stood up from the leather chair she's sitting at and glared at her supposed to be "friends". The three girls just looked away, knowing that they can't do anything. Even with their wealth.

"Really, every time the year ends, does this have to happen? I mean what is so important about this Christmas you're talking about? There's no such thing as a Santa Claus either." Kagome said being the cold person she is.

"There is a Santa Claus and I can prove it." Sango hissed.

"Children are you not? He's just a mere image of being unethical towards the minds of runts." Kagome spat.

"He is not! And don't talk as if he's just one of your pesky slaves!" Ayame exclaimed.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "But he isn't. Correct me if I'm not mistaken but I never said that he was my slave."

"That's the point! He's not your slave! Yet, your making him looks like one!" Rin joined.

"Be that way. Really. I don't know why every year we have to fight about this. Look, I'll just go out and doze off somewhere. Just call me if you need something." Kagome headed for the door.

"But we need you! The new transfer students are about to come!" Sango followed her.

"Oh that? I don't understand why they have to transfer schools in the middle of the school year. That would be hard."

"Yes it is."

"So can I go now?"

Sango sighed.

"Fine."

~*~

"What if I don't like it there?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi! For the tenth time! You are going to this school!"

Inuyasha pouted. Aww how cute. Well, he is going to do a lot of those. Soon enough.

"But mom!"

"No buts! Besides, your friends agreed to transfer with you!" Izayoi shouted.

He just sulked in his seat and looked out on the fast view of the scenery. Why the heck does he have to go to that school anyways?

_'Because it's elite, for the rich, and definitely not for the poor.' _Inuyasha thought and then sighed.

"Hey mom?"

"What is it this time?"

"I'm bored."

"UGH!"

~*~

"So, where's Kagome?"

"She won't answer her phone."

"Where does she often 'doze off'?"

"Anywhere. So, I think we can't find her that easily."

"Find her! Now! They are on their way!"

"Yes!"

Sango sighed. She had been scolded again because of Kagome. Even though it's not her fault, she's been scolded. _'Where could that Ice Queen have gone to?'_

"Hey Sango."

"Aya, please let's just find Kagome."

"Okay."

So the three girls headed for where Kagome would be. They went to the forest, the park, Shikon Town, but she's nowhere to be found. So they decided to take a rest near the school gates since there are a lot of places where Kagome can 'doze off' there...

The trees.

"You know, if only Kagome is not my friend, I would have left her." Ayame said.

"Hmm... Hey! Look! Are those the cars of the transfer students?" Sango stood up. Terrified.

"Oh no. Kagome isn't here yet." Rin was biting her nails.

"That's okay. We'll just say that she's tired from all the work and took a rest though she really wants to come and meet them!" Sango suggested.

"Yeah! That's right! It's the perfect plan!" Aya and Rin agreed.

Just then, the four black cars passed through the open gates and suddenly four boys went out of each.

"Uh... Sango?" Rin called.

"Yes Rin?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup. The four wanted youngest bachelors in town."

* * *

**How was it? Oh yeah.... I'll be updating Here We Go Again now... Haha...**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	2. Fight With Words

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Happy New Year to evryone!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Yash, is this a good idea?"

"I told you, I don't like this school. So shut up Miroku. Keh."

Inuyasha was walking down the woods of Shikon High. Along with his friends, yes his friends, they boycott their meeting regarding of the transfer. It was rather boring according to Inuyasha. They are just going to sit there and do nothing.

His full name was Inuyasha Takahashi. The Takahashi's are the second to the Higurashi's Shikon. They are always at second best but they really don't care. As long as they can maintain everything and put things in order, they won't lead to bankruptcy.

The Houshi family, which is Miroku's family, is the owner of most of the museums in Japan and he is good at art. He can sculpt, paint and gosh, even knitting. He has this 'killer smile' that all the girls love about him. (**AN: **In this story, Miroku is less perverted. -phew-) They also support many malls and what I mean about support is financial support.

The other thing about this Miroku guy is he is the most renowned playboy. It's like every famous and pretty girl out there have dated him. But, he never slept with any of them neither did he kissed any of them. He said that he will only give his kiss to the girl he loves.

Inuyasha said it was impossible.

"Brother, I don't know you're that persistent." Sesshoumaru said.

Well here is Sesshoumaru. The ever so cold brother of Inuyasha. Oh wait. Half-brother. He is the oldest brother and soon to take over half of the company while Inuyasha is taking the other half. He has this aura about him that is so weird.

For the girls.

He is always cold and rude like it will hurt to crack a smile. Fighting with Inuyasha is his hobby and it will be a miracle if he let a girl enter in his life.

"Well, he is _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi, the second of the youngest richest people." Kouga said.

Kouga is a wolf demon. His family of wolf are the owners of large companies of cars and owned many airports. They specialized in transportation and has good connections with the army.

He is kind of a playboy too but not as much as Miroku. He is very choosy with girls and what I mean about choosy is very _strict _when it comes to his type of girl.

Inuyasha smirked. "Correction to that. I'm soon to be the youngest richest person. The Takahashi is in level with the Higurashi. Almost."

Kouga snorted. _'What a weirdo.'_

It was true that the Takahashi's are able to compete with the Higurashi's. Shikon is the very well-known while the Takahashi is at second. Other big companies are trying to talk to them about having a merger between the two. Though, it has not been settled.

Yet.

"**_AAAHHH!_**"

"What the heck?!" Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears.

"C'mon!" Miroku said.

They all went to where the voice came from and found five boys surrounding a terrified girl. It looks like the girl noticed them and gave them pleading eyes. Desperate pleading eyes.

"Yash, wanna kick some ass?" Miroku asked.

"Who doesn't want to?"

~*~

"Hmm..." Kagome moaned as she lay down on a tree branch with her hands on her back and an opened book covering her face.

_THUMP!_

_SMACK!_

"What the heck are those noises?" She winced as she took the book out of her face and sat up.

As if on cue, the noises have stopped and she heard someone talking just beneath her.

"Oh thank you for saving me!" Was what she heard.

Curious, she jumped from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. She stretched her arms and yawned. Looking at her surroundings, she saw a silver-haired boy with dog ears looking at her. Not lustily but...

Curiously...

And that's the first time she ever saw a man look at her with no lust. Who the heck was this guy?

She suddenly felt the urge to smile. "Good morning! What can I do for the four civilians?" Oh my gosh she smiled.

She's going to slap herself for that.

_Repeatedly. _She thought.

But then again, this was a way to look polite. Without them knowing what her true nature really is.

Having no response, she repeated her question with a smile. Oh she was going to bang her head for that.

_Privately. _She thought.

~*~

Ah she was addressing the four of them. _Not only me. _Inuyasha sighed.

"Uhm... These boys..." Inuyasha pointed to the boys who laughed and insulted them.

Kagome didn't need another explanation as she can see what was happening. "Oh yes. Another harassment eh Nobunaga?" She crossed her hands on her chest.

Then the saved girl came launching at Kagome. Hugging her fiercely. "Kagome! Hojo is harassing me again!" The said girl buried her face at at Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sighed.

"Yo Nobunaga! Go get detention slips for the five of you and go to the faculty room and announce what you have done." She narrowed her eyes.

Hojo's eyes widened as he took a step closer. "Wh-what? Announce?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please. And you were in third place too."

"But Ms. Midoriko is-"

"I know! Ugh! For the love of... Keh. Just do what I said!" Kagome threw her hands in the air.

Inuyasha's ears twitched earning a quick side glance from Kagome. Did his ears heard right? She just said his own word 'keh'? Not liking the way this girl said it...

"Hey wench." He called.

Kagome turned to the demonized person or whatever you call him. She just doesn't care anymore considering the fact that she was comforting this girl and Hojo just left with his boys to go nowhere.

"Is it me you're calling wench?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Darn right woman." He clenched his fist.

_Trying to pick a fight eh? _She thought. "Why is it that you call me?"

"Because you just used my word. Which means its part of my damn vocabulary and my fucking trademark." Inuyasha's friends sighed.

Kagome was about to put this guy off the edge when her phone rang. Wincing, she put the phone by her ear. "Sango... No-uh yes. No! Jeez. Wait-uh. Oh c'mon! Will you shut up?!"

_"I'm listening."_

"Sango, pick me up here by the Southern Forest. I-"

_"How the heck did you get there?!"_

Kagome sighed. There was no way Sango would listen. She looked around and saw this guy with a small ponytail. _He looks familiar... Ah yes! He's Miroku!_

Then she remembered about this Miroku guy she heard Sango talk about. And by the looks of it, Sango liked the guy.

So now that's settled and Sango won't mind to listen to her and she will just have to do things on her own...

It's time for a distraction.

"Sango! Don't you know Miroku is in the hospital? They say he has an arm injury!"

_"What? No way? Oh I'll call you later!" _Great she had fallen for the bait.

As she hung up, she can see the weirdness in the faces of the boys. Especially this Miroku guy. _So they think I don't know him._

"Listen Miroku Houshi, I just did that to get my crazy girlfriend who has this somewhat obsession over you to back off. Since she won't dare to listen to me anyway." Kagome explained.

Miroku just blinked and nodded. Kagome sighed. "And you dog boy." She pointed to Inuyasha.

"What about me?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Just forget that I said your word and I won't use it again." _Holy crap. Did I just aplogize?_

She will shoot some arrows later.

_Non-stop. _She thought.

* * *

**Ugh! I hate fireworks! -cries-... I hate them ever since I was a kid! Now, I'm all confined, yes confined in my room being the scared girl I am...**

**I'm like thirteen years old and I'm still scared! Nah, who cares anyway?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	3. Encounters

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Then take a left. After that, the second room is the conference room." Inuyasha said as they ascended the stairs.

After Kagome's weird apology, Inuyasha forgave her and gave them the handbook of the school that has a map and all the other things they should know about the school.

So now, they're here, making their way to the conference room wherein they will have the meeting of transfer. Their parents insisted that they should come because it's part of the interview. So there are more or less 22 people inside the room. Excluding the other people who will question them.

"Ah! Here it is!" Inuyasha and the guys stopped in front of a door.

Inuyasha, not minding some manners, just opened the door instead of knocking. What they saw was a very large room with a long sofa in every corner and a big table in the middle. He saw their parents sitting on one sofa and chattering. They also saw three girls by the right corner. They took a seat by the left corner.

"Took you long enough." Izayoi glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked away. "With this big place? Who wouldn't?"

"You said you're going to the restroom!"

"In which restroom? I don't know!"

"Please calm down!" Sango shouted.

Then everyone became silent. Sango was so angry when she saw Miroku walk in with a so not dislocated arm.

"Sango, you're the one who should calm down." Ayame rubbed her friend's back.

Hearing the familiar name, the boys turned their gaze towards the girls. Miroku was surprised in seeing a beautiful maiden named Sango.

Normal.

"Sango, you are the one who should be calm." Ayame rubbed her friend's back.

"How can I be calm when that Higurashi just lied to me? She is so gonna-"

"So gonna what?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone looked at the door with the cold Kagome leaning on it. "Sango dear, Eri needs medical attention. You wouldn't want another female to be unattended in her time of need am I right?" Kagome took a seat at the empty sofa.

Sango glared at her so-called friend. "Alright Higurashi. I'll go to Eri. Just make sure you won't lie to me this time." Sango stood up and went out of the room.

"Okay so now that everyone's here, let's start the last part of the transfer of these boys. That would be the Takahashi brothers, Houshi and Wolf." Kagome looked to the boys.

"You're that girl." Kouga pointed to Kagome.

"Yeah. The one who used my name for the beautiful lady." Miroku said.

"I heard you're Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said.

All eyes fell on Kagome.

Again.

_'This is gonna be a long day.'_ Kagome thought.

~*~

After all of the explaining and shocking things to do, Kagome continued with the interview and got the boys accepted into the school. The Takahashi people are shocked to know that the future president of the Shikon group is in front of them.

But it's not that they really care.

Anyway, since it's a school with dormitories, they are imprisoned and well, have to stay away from the outside world. It's kind of sad.

But not for long.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, please be good. I hope that you other two will stay good too." Izayoi hugged the boys.

"Don't worry, it's not like we prevent communication around here. You can talk freely and of course, in every imaginable way." Kagome said.

Izayoi nodded and after all the crying and goodbyes, the parents left their 'kids' to live on their own. The boys stared at the retreating cars of their parents.

"Finally! No parents for life!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku sighed. "Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming."

Kouga pinched Miroku.

"Hey! That hurts!" Miroku rubbed his arm.

Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Seeing your happy faces makes me sick. Let's continue with your stay." Kagome said coldly.

The boys looked at her. "What do you mean?" Kouga asked.

Ayame sighed. "What Kagome means is you should know everything in this school. And what I mean about everything is, you need to know every corner and every event that goes on in this school."

"But there's no need for that." Kagome said.

All eyes fell on her. Happens every time?

She sighed. "I gave you a handbook so there's no problem."

"Oh right." Inuyasha fished for the handbook and there it was.

"Here." Kagome threw some keys to each of them and the boys caught it with ease.

"Those keys will help you in your room problems. Maybe with car problems too." Rin said.

The boys look like kids with their first ever lollipops.

"Thank you. Is there anything we need to know?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. From this day on, don't bother or disturb me. You can bother the three girls but not me. I hope you know what I mean." With that, Kagome turned her heel and headed to God knows where.

The boys got awkward feelings. Especially Inuyasha. This morning, she is not like the rude girl she is. Well that's what he thought. He suddenly got interested. "Is she always like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Ayame and Rin nodded. "You'll get used to her." Ayame said.

"Eventually." Rin sighed.

~*~

"You know, I heard rumors that Kagome is you know... Somewhat cold. But of course, I never believed it." Miroku said.

"Until now." Kouga added.

The boys were now in Inuyasha's room. It was a big one. Well duh! He is rich! They decided to chill out for a while and hang out. Since they don't know any memorized place, they stayed at Inuyasha's room.

"But now, she was cold, rude, and stubborn and she has the nerve to tell us to back off! And she was so kind in helping that girl. What was her name again?" Inuyasha asked as he was playing his x-box.

"Eri." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh right. Ah darn!" Inuyasha threw the controller at the TV. screen that says _Game Over._

Kouga and the others laughed. "You should concentrate more you know." Kouga said.

Inuyasha huffed and stood up. "I'm going outside."

"Yeah you really need to cool down. After losing to a computer which has no brain and all." Sesshoumaru teased.

Inuyasha threw a pillow at said person and missed. "Aww. Puppy wuffy missed." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't go looking for me. I might not be back by eleven or so."

He took his jacket and exited his room.

~*~

The cold breeze touched Inuyasha's face as he was walking down the back part of their dormitory. It was a garden and it stretched out to the forest. It's the last week of November and the atmosphere was getting colder and colder. The place that were surrounded by flowers and trees is somewhat getting a sad feature. Some of the plants were widowed and leaves were falling from trees. There are benches and swings that aren't rusted, knowing that students are still using it.

"What a sad place." He said as he sat down on one of the benches.

Lucky for him, he got a good view of the moon.

"And you are?" A familiar voice asked.

Inuyasha was startled as he was so concentrated in gazing at the moon. He looked to his left and saw none other than, Kagome Higurashi.

"Oh it's only you." She said as she sat down beside him.

The atmosphere was getting awkward. "You come here often?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How come?"

"There are times when I wanted to think."

"About what?"

"About life and all."

"Why are you cold?"

"That's just the way I am."

"Really?"

"Stop asking me nonsense!"

"Sorry. But really... Why?"

Kagome sighed.

_'This is gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

**I'm off to sleep!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	4. Enter Shiori

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Inuyasha asked.

After the endless question and answer sessions, Kagome called it a night and promised that they continue it by tomorrow. It was also the time when they both figured out that Inuyasha's room was just beside Kagome's room.

Great.

"You are only next door ya know." Kagome said.

"Such language you have." Inuyasha said.

"What's the problem with my words? As far as I can remember, I have not used such words that belonged into your vocabulary."

_She's so formal. _He thought. "It's just... Well... You can sound so..."

"Casual?"

"Yeah and yet so..."

"Formal?"

"Uh... Yeah."_Can she read minds?_

It was a normal state for Kagome to enter in such situations involving her and her behavior. It's like every day of her life is meant for these certain things. She's just overly mature for her age. Yes, she's in high school but at the age of fifteen, it's like her whole life have been so mature and focused on what she should and would be. She have known things that isn't right for her age.

Genius?

No. She can't be. That's what she tells herself. All this time, the only thing of what she wanted was to live a happy and free life. She wanted to be normal like everyone else. Though, that can't happen.

Not for now at least.

"Kagome?" She shook her head from her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You spaced out."

"Oh. I see. I guess I'll be going now." She grabbed the door knob and stopped.

"And Inuyasha?" She called to his going-to-my-room stance.

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry." _I gotta stop doing this!_

"What for?"

"Me being rude to you and your friends." _This have to stop!_

He gave a small smile. _He looks so cute. _She thought.

"Forget about it."

~*~

A bright and shiny morning was reflected through Kagome's windows. It's gonna be a nice day. She sat up on her bed and stared into nothing as she remembered the events of yesterday's events.

"Inuyasha Takahashi..." She said.

She stretched and left her bed. After doing her morning routines, she dressed up in her uniform and went out to her balcony. She took a cup of coffee and relaxed in morning breeze.

She was in a tranquil moment when...

"Good morning Ms. President!"

She almost dropped her coffee but thanks to her awareness, it didn't fall off. She turned to her left and saw none other than...

Inuyasha Takahashi.

She sighed. "Please don't scare me like that. I almost dropped my coffee. You shouldn't just come out and do something so shocking."

He looks offended. "Well sorry if you're not a morning person. I'm just happy to see you in the morning but I guess it's natural for you to be such a snob."

After that, Inuyasha went back in his room.

Leaving her all alone.

~*~

"So, for today's agenda, we shall discuss on the..." And blah, blah, blah.

Kagome was attending another meeting regarding the school's events for the remaining days in November. She was the representative for the High School students. It is the same with the elementary and college divisions.

She was half-listening if ever they question her on something. Yes she was half-listening due to some disturbing thoughts. One of those is her encounter with Inuyasha this morning. She did not mean to be rude.

"Ms. Higurashi, what do you say?" Someone asked her.

She closed her eyes and linked her hands to rest her chin above it.

"I say that I will have to think of that Christmas party." She answered.

Many were in utter shock. "Is that true? You wish to think of it?" A little boy with eyeglasses asked. Kagome took him as the elementary division representative.

"Unfortunately, yes. I know that I'm the one to decide on such things considering that I am the daughter of the owner of this school. But then again, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't require the concerns of the students and teachers about this party you're looking forward to. Of course, I am still against on such happiness. I just want to see if there is really a positive outcome from this event." Kagome said.

Many heads were nodded. "I see that you've changed your mind on this party. The students shall enjoy this." A person Kagome don't know said.

She was about to protest and say something about this happiness but she can't.

And she doesn't know why.

_'I guess I'm just tired.'_

~*~

"Kagome's meeting is about done right?" Sango asked as she stretched.

They were walking outside of the High School building to go to the Dining Area that was like thirty feet away from where they are.

"Yeah she said we should meet her in the dining place. I bet she didn't take her breakfast." Ayame said.

"Again." Rin added.

The girls could only sigh. They were walking in complete silence when...

"Lady Sango!" A familiar voice called.

Sango winced at the formality for she knew whose voice is it. The girls turned around and yep it was Miroku…

and his friends of course.

"Oh Mr. Houshi. May I help you with something?" Sango asked.

Miroku blinked. "Please just call me Miroku. My friends and I were wondering if we can join you in lunch for we do not know anything of this place yet."

Sango could only nod and they continued on their way to the food court as Miroku calls it. Sango and Miroku were chatting out on front while the others remained at the back.

"Those two are getting along." Kouga said.

Ayame nodded. "I agree with that."

When they were almost there, the demons heard some familiar bawling.

"Hey, can you hear that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hear what?" Rin asked.

"There's someone crying." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah I can hear it too." Kouga said.

"It kinda sounds like... Shiori?" Ayame said.

The three girls looked at each other and turned pale.

"**_SHIORI_**!" The three girls shouted.

The boys exchanged confused looks and followed the girls to where they were running.

"Ayame! You're the wolf demon! Where the heck is she?" Sango panicked.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Ayame exclaimed as they all followed Ayame to where God knows. When Ayame halted, Sango was the first to react.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The crying stopped." Ayame said curtly.

"Yeah. I can't hear the bawling anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Wait. I think it's by this place." Ayame said as she led them to another place.

There they saw Kagome holding a girl with silver hair on her lap. She's reading her a book. Kagome seemed to notice the arrival of her friends and looked at them.

"Oh, so you're here." Kagome said.

Then the little girl on her lap turned and looked at them. The boys were surprised to see that this girl has the same features as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Except for Inuyasha's dog ears and Sesshoumaru's cold presence. She has golden eyes and silver hair like the brothers.

"Shiori dear, what happened? We heard you crying." Ayame knelt before the little girl.

While Ayame was chatting to the little girl, Kagome left the pair and went to the others.

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Bullies."

"Bullies? Did they tease her again?" Rin asked.

"Yep. She told me that they were teasing her or to be more precise, _insulting _her about her being a half demon. They told her how illegitimate she is and how can't she be accepted in the society. You know the usual." Kagome said.

The two girls frowned and went to the little hanyou girl and were trying to help Ayame cheer the girl up.

"So, she's a half-demon?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Ever since she started schooling here, I was the one assigned by her parents to look after her. The same with the other half-demon kids. But since I can't always be there for her, Sango and the girls volunteered to help me with the kids."

"I never thought that the oh-so-mighty will have a soft heart for kids." Kouga teased.

She sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Kagome!" Sango, with Shiori on her shoulders, went back to the group.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Mommy, my three aunties and I want to eat lunch now!" Shiori exclaimed.

Kagome can't help but smile. "Sure. You can go ahead."

"Yey! C'mon three aunties, let's go!" The little girl said.

The three 'aunties' can't help but giggle at the girl. The boys went along with them except for Inuyasha.

"So it's you and me again." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Lunch?"

She smiled too.

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay... I'm done... -sigh- wonder what to type for the next chapter?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	5. Shiori The Brat

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

After the encounter, all of them were back to normal but lately; Shiori has been acting a little strange. No, scratch that, very, very strange. They were eating at the same place and Inuyasha just told a joke. And believe me, it's so corny. But all of them laughed.

Especially Shiori.

It's hard to believe that she could laugh louder than Sango. I mean, Sango laughs like... well, probably louder than a microphone on full volume, which by the way is deafening. And for Shiori to laugh louder than that, it's downright peculiar.

"Hey, Takahashi..." Kagome calls out. Two pairs of eyes looked at her. "I mean, Inuyasha."

"What? Missed me?" He asked with his cocky smirk.

"Yes- I mean NO! Do you notice anything weird?" _Damn this guy is an alien._

Then, he looks around, as if to check if anything was out of place. "Nope."

"None at all?"

"Uh... No."

Kagome sighed. I mean, it's not every day she can see Shiori smile and be happy like that. So as a big sister, she'll investigate on this.

Even if it meant to be happy.

~*~

"So, what's the news?"

A girl with short hair sat on a big leather chair in a business suit. She was staring at nothing and was concentrating on the phone by her ear.

_"They held a meeting a few days ago. It seems that she wanted to think about the school's Christmas party." _The voice on the other line said.

The woman looked surprised. "Oh really now? My daughter is _thinking_? I mean about _that_ situation?"

_"Yes Mrs. Higurashi. And I had just found out that our rival company, the Takahashi family, has their sons enrolled in the school. They absolutely meant no harm and the younger son is just beside the room of your daughter. She is in good hands."_

Aida raised an eyebrow. "Good hands? What do you mean good hands?"

_"The younger son, Inuyasha, is capable of getting close with the young lady and it seems that he can handle her attitude. You do know of your daughter's anger management right?"_

"Why yes of course! She is getting soft. This Inuyasha boy, he can be a good influence. You're dismissed."

_"Yes Mrs. Higurashi."_

~*~

"Mommy! Let's go to Shikon Town!" Said a very cheerful hanyou.

Kagome was very observant. She noticed that her 'daughter' is showing some kind of a happy atmosphere and this went by unnoticed by her friends. Is it her or Shiori is clinging on Inuyasha?

Possibly the last one.

Kagome smiled. "Yes of course. We shall go to Shikon Town. I believe there's a street show that you might want to watch."

Shiori beamed. "Really? Thanks mommy! Hey Inuyasha, you're going to come with us right?"

Kagome stiffened. _The hell? She calls her by his first name as if they're that close? _

Inuyasha just nodded. He didn't like kids but not to the point that he hated them. He noticed Kagome's stiffened position while they were walking. It's like there's something wrong with her back or something.

"Hey Kago-"

"Big Brother!" Shiori shouted.

Everyone traded confused looks especially Kagome. _Does this brat know manners? _Inuyasha thought.

"Mommy can I call Inuyasha big brother?" Shiori looked up to her 'mommy'.

Then all eyes looked at her. "Of course sweetheart." Kagome smiled. _Oh I hate this life._

"YAY!"

~*~

The girls gave the boys a tour around Shikon Town and bought the things that might of need to them. Like food and clothing. It took them a few hours or so to finish the whole tour considering that there is a certain 'someone' who keeps cutting off Kagome when she talks about the 'amazing' things in the place.

"So you're telling me, I mean us that the Student Council takes care of everything in this place? What does the Headmaster do?" Miroku asked.

Sango just finished talking about how the Student Council does everything for the maintenance of Shikon Town. Besides, Kagome _just _can't talk when a certain 'someone' is cutting her off.

Sango sighed. "Unfortunately, she's the one who gives us the work."

It seems like Kagome is making them do the talking for her. But for some reason, they can't understand why. Sango and the others tried talking to her. Especially Inuyasha but Shiori always cuts him off. Shiori...

"Ahah!" Sango shouted.

"Sango dear, is there something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No! It should be 'is there's something right?'!" Sango said.

Sango was doing the evil laugh somewhere in her brain. She now knows why Kagome can't talk. She now knows why Inuyasha can't talk. She now knows why Shiori keeps on cutting the other off. Can you guys follow? I hope you can.

_Because little Shiori likes Inuyasha. -evil laugh-_

* * *

**Guess who said that last line? lols... I'm so lazy to write... It's just that I plan to make this so long and since I was SO lazy, It's just short... Can you guys give me some inspiration or something? -sigh- Inuyasha the final act has come to an end...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


End file.
